Behind the Veil
by Spunkalovely
Summary: What if that veil gave Sirius a second chance, to live it all over, to right all the wrongs that got in the way? Will he get his happily ever after? R&R First Sirius fic!


Behind the Veil

By Ella

Summary: "Where is this place?" She shrugged and pointed to the starry sky. "Do you even talk?" She just stared with her big brown doe eyes. "What's your name?"

"Use your imagination, Sirius," is all she replied and poofed off.

Chapter one: Wonder What's Gonna Happen Now

* * *

His face still had a smile of victory before all things seemed to stop around him. He felt the blow of the spell Bellatrix threw at him. All he could think was:

Wonder what's gonna happen now.

--

"Oomph," he grunted. What the crap do they use as tiling in the Ministry now-a-days? Seriously (no pun intended), did they not know you fall out of that stupid little drape here? He knew the Ministry was bad but… he wasn't aware of the fact that they had lost all common sense too. After the battle he reminded himself to write a strongly worded letter to the Ministry about all this.

He shook himself off, regaining his posture. Woooooooooow, he thought. Looking around him he saw a landscape that was faintly familiar. The lush green grass all over the place, the amazing blue sky, the deep, sparkling lake. He didn't notice the brunette smiling wryly at him.When he did he didn't waste a second though. Analyzing her she was vaguely familiar. Sirius couldn't put his finger on it though. Who was the mysterious brown-eyed girl?

"Where am I?" he demanded from the girl impatiently, his desire to leave and get back into the battle with Harry obvious.She shrugged, smiling a secret smile. He couldn't help thinking there was something special about her.

"Do you even talk?"Her small frame shook with silent laughter, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Who are you?"

"Use your imagination, Sirius," she giggled in a beautiful voice that sounded like a bells.

"I'm screwed," Sirius made clear to the wind around him, throwing his hands up. Mystery girl's laughter traveled through the end, almost sounding like she was right beside him.

"Oh, dramatics, Mr. Black," the voice said from behind him.

"Don't you remember me?"

Her dark brown eyes held hurt, like he was supposed to know her. Who was she though? That's what Sirius ultimately wanted to know. She was like a secret, a wanted secret.

"Am I supposed to?"

"I guess they wiped out your memories pretty well. So much for always remembering me, no matter what," she said, hurt filling her voice. Her large doe eyes held crystal tears Sirius hoped would never fall. But why did he want to hold her in his arms and never let go? What was going on? He was losing his mind. That's what he came up with, his lack of sanity. He must have hit the ground a little harder than needed.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, impatiently.

The hurt look passed through her face once more, a small tear making it's way down her deathly pale face.

"Why do you keep giving me that look?" he asked, frustrated he didn't even know why he was making her cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you can't remember me anymore, that you don't remember any of it," she whispered quietly.

She shook her head, as if to clear all her sorrow out of her system that way. "The Veil, when you pass through the Veil you come back to everything that you left, everything that should have happened."

"Wonder what's going to happen now," Sirius said, mainly to himself, but forgot he wasn't alone.

"Well, either you find a way to change what happened to the way it should have been or be passed for dead and sit here picking daisies never remembering and never living the right life," she mused quietly. "Personally I'd wanna go back out there and give it a fighting chance."

"Well, I dunno, ya know," Sirius joked. "The daisies look great, who needs the real world when you can be trapped in a veil?"

"Yeah; Sirius Black, first and only escapee of Azkaban, only one to trick the dementors, who outwitted the Ministry was killed by drapery," the girl laughed.

"Nice."

"Well, look at it this way, all your little fan girls from Hogwarts will fall through their own curtains, trying to die like you," she giggled.

Sirius could only imagine.

"So, how do I go back?"

A sweet smile appeared on her pale face before saying, "You have to jump in that lake over there."

Suddenly the lake didn't look so very appealing. It looked icy and muddy, and he had to jump in that? But he found himself running down the hill faster than ever and jumped in a particularly thick spot. The girl looked like an angel, falling down to the Earth bursting out laughing while Sirius was covered in who-knows-what.

"I didn't think you'd actually believe me!" she choked out as he swam out of the thick water. Stomping up the hill he grabbed the girl gently by the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. "SIRIUS BLACK! PUT ME DOWN!"

Soon he went running and held the girl close to his chest and together they landed in the goop.

"Eww…. Now why'd you do that?" she demanded, hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Why are you holding on so tight?" he asked with true curiosity.

"I don't know how to swim," she muttered.

"Really?"

"Yes, now can you get us onto dry land?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why? The goop we're in now is just as solid," Sirius said while making his way out of the brown/green goopy ice/sludge.

"Unless you'd like to miss your chance to get back your life, I mean its your choice." She had a point. A good one too.

They made it to dry land, after she wiped a good portion off of her clothes she had it all in her hands and-

"SPLAT." Right in Sirius's face.

"Okay, remember, you'll be able to remember this but I won't. So, don't mention this to me until I mention it to you far off into the future. You'll be getting dreams about the original way things went, a day before what you do now. Good luck," she said, her eyes held seriousness. And zap, Sirius saw a change in scenery, he was in the hallways getting ready to go to the Great Hall with the rest.

And, yep- sludge in place.


End file.
